Love Comes Slyly Like a Thief
by Saigecraze003
Summary: Lance is a master criminal. The police know it, but the problem is they have no evidence to arrest him, so their solution? Send the skilled Keith Kogane to spy on him, of course, things don't always go as planned... *Klance and subtle Shatt*


Love Comes Slyly Like a Thief~ Chapter 1

"There's been another one sir."

"Shit." Shiro said under his breath.

"Details?"

"Just down the street at the local bank. The bank owner told us he called as soon as it was safe, so it's only been about fifteen minutes."

"He's really asking for it isn't he. Holt you're coming with me!" Shiro called gesturing to Matt who hurried over as he finished jotting down the case details.

The two went down the street, Shiro driving in frustrated silence, only the sounds of the sirens going to fil the empty quiet of the police car.

"Sir, are you alright? You seem unusually quiet today." Matt looked over at his partner curiously.

"I'm fine Matt." Shiro's face softened.

"I'm just annoyed, we have all these similar cases but no evidence, I know it's him, I just can't prove it."

"Don't worry Shiro, we'll catch him." Matt smiled softly at Shiro as they pulled up to the local bank, where things seemed odd and out of place, a clear sign

something had happened. They got out to approach the seemingly petrified bank owner.

"Sir, I'm Takashi Shirogane, the head of the APD, this is my partner Matthew Holt. Can you tell us what happened here?" Shiro took a deep breath. He knew what

happened. It's always the same, he knew who was behind it, but they could never find any solid evidence against him.

"W-well, there was a robbery. A man- came in.. he was dressed in black and h-had a gun, he told me if I didn't give him access to the vault he'd kill me and my

daughter, I was so frightened, h-how did he know about Emma?" The man continued but in the corner of his eye, Shiro saw him. Him.

Lance McClain, just sitting on the bench in front of the bank, he smiled and waved his hand at Shiro.

"Matt, can you take it from here, I have business to attend to."

"Of course sir." Matt took the notepad from Shiro to continue the notes on the witnesses. Shiro nodded in the pair's direction before walking over to Lance,

only getting angrier as he got closer.

"You! What the hell are you doing here, you asking to get caught?" Shiro stared him down, he wanted to slap that cocky grin off his face.

"Whatever do you mean? I'm just a harmless bystander." Lance responded cooly, crossing his arms. Shiro felt the familiar frustration rising in him.

"Someday, you'll slip up. We'll find evidence and lock you up for good." He jabbed a finger into Lance's chest.

"Takashi, you can't find evidence for a crime I didn't commit." Lance was toying with him, and Shiro knew it. Lance was too proud of what he was doing, it

was sickening.

"I don't how you do it, you are involved in every case we solve, always lurking, all the cases with the same pattern. You commit a crime, nobody ever sees

you, and by the time we get here, you are just sitting somewhere around the area, looking totally innocent." Lance never looses his cool, it was part of what made

it so hard to pin anything on him.

"I'm telling you, I just happen to be around, I love a good story." Shiro saw the glint in Lance's eyes as he hopped off the bench.

"Sorry Takashi, but I gotta go." Lance winked before walking to a bright blue car parked nearby and driving off the property. Shiro smirked and took out his

phone, taking a quick picture of the license plate as the car drove off.

"I've got you now McClain, just you wait." He slipped his phone back into his pocket as Matt approached him.

"There was no other evidence of the robbery beside the stolen cash sir." Matt handed him a list of witnesses that were in the area and what they saw. Shiro

sighed and handed it back.

"Just like every case, this is no different, but it doesn't matter, we have a lead." Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"I got a picture of Lance McClain's car license plate, now we can track him." He held up the phone for Matt to see.

"Are you sure it was him though? I mean it seems almost too easy to just get his license plate, I mean if all the robberies were him, than we have a seriously

skilled criminal on our hands, he wouldn't have made such a careless mistake." Shiro waved him off.

"It wouldn't hurt to send someone to watch him, he's highly suspicious even if he didn't do it, I mean he's been at every crime we've investigated, and they

are all similar to each other." Shiro knew perfectly well that this was a stretch, he'd had the same thoughts as Matt, but he couldn't ignore this, couldn't ignore the

feeling in his gut that this was the right decision.

"I suppose you have a point, who should we send to spy on him?" Shiro didn't even hesitate with his answer.

"Agent Kogane. By what the witnesses of these crimes have said, he's very manipulative of feelings, he does his research, and knows exactly how to scare people

into doing what he wants, Kogane always has a tough exterior and doesn't get swayed by emotions." Matt nodded before reaching into his pocket for his own phone.

"I'll send him the plate number but what should I tell him sir?"

"Good, tell Kogane he'll be keeping an eye on Lance McClain.


End file.
